Episode 384: Face 2 Face: TORONTO! LISTEN!
"Face 2 Face: TORONTO! LISTEN!" was originally released December 12, 2017. Description Despite the title of this live episode of My Brother, My Brother and Me, this one's actually from our performance at PodCon 2017 in beautiful, foggy Seattle! Join us as we dive into some pressing Yahoos with the help of our constant guardian, Rock N' Roll Navi. Outline 0:00 - 45 minutes of Paul Stanley stage banter 9:31 - I am traveling from Salt Lake to Seattle, and I'm wondering how the heck I'm supposed to take my skateboard on an airplane. I have no idea, and I don't want to leave it behind, 'cause it is my main form of transportation. - Skater Boi in the Salt Air 13:28 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Carol, who asks: Should spaghetti be way shorter? 18:40 - Recently at my parents' house I found an old trunk full to the brim with dusty puppets. I also found proof that my father was involved in competitive puppetry. This could have been something we talked about as a family before and maybe I just forgot. Either way, this cannot go unaddressed. When is the best time to bring up that you know about your father's secret past as a competitive puppeteer? - "I Know About the Puppets" in Paris 22:43 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user The DS Guy, who asks: Is a jelly donut a donut? I mentioned The Donut Man to my Sunday school teacher, so he played his guitar and sang a song, “Life without Jesus is like a donut because there’s a hole in the middle of your heart.” I said, “What about donuts without holes?” He played and sang the same song, but with different lyrics. “A donut without a hole is not a donut.” So I said, “What about a jelly donut?” He sang the same song with the lyrics, “A jelly donut is not a donut.” So, is he right? Is a jelly donut not a donut? Is a donut without a hole not a donut? Is life without Jesus like a donut? Is there a hole in the middle of your heart? Jesus wants to fill that hole. 26:03 - Munch Squad - Cinnabon's Cookie BonBite 33:29 - I work at a bridal store and have to work in pretty close proximity to a lot of our customers. When I notice that someone smells particularly nice, it's such a pleasant surprise. I often find myself complimenting them on it. The problem is saying "wow, you smell really good" sometimes comes off the wrong way. However, I think saying "sorry, I'm not trying to be creepy" might actually make it worse. Should I stop complimenting this aspect of my customers completely, or just stop apologizing for it? - Sorry for Smelling in Nebraska 39:58 - MZ - Sponsored by Naturebox. Sponsored by Harry's. Message from Toontown Public Works. Message from Running to Places. Advertisement for Go Fact Yourself. 46:14 - Y - Sent in by Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user Aaron NonymousName made up by Griffin, who asks: What does Robert want for Christmas? Our group of friends are exchanging gifts for Christmas this year, but I have no idea what Robert wants. 49:44 - I have a nephew who just turned three years old. Whenever anyone is upset, he likes to defuse the tension by yelling things and being silly until everyone is cheerful again. However, lately his go-to phrase for this has been "Fuckin' A!", which he picked up from my mom. While it's not a huge deal with us, he may be going to day care soon and probably shouldn't be swearing around other people's kids. How do we get him to stop swearing? - Aunt of a Cool Seattle Baby 50:44 - Audience Questions 51:48: I'm in charge of entertainment for a company party, it's a global event. And I've accidentally booked three different acapella groups for the same half hour period. What should I do about that? - LisaQuestion answered in depth context: "I was told to book some entertainment on Thursday, and I just reached out to as many groups as I could, but the only ones that were available on that close of a notice were the acapella groups." I live with my boyfriend, and we keep getting into this argument over whether we should have a Lord of the Rings wedding. I am asking you to help me convince him to just have a normal elegant wedding, though I'm kind of a closet nerd. - Lex 57:25: We have too many furries in our D&D party. - Emmalyn For the last five years I've been trying to distance myself from quite the extensive goth phase, as I'm sure many of us can relate to. Something that's made that quite difficult is that my family owns a number of funeral homes. What do I do when my friends walk past funeral homes with my last name splashed over them in a far too gothic font? - Hedda 62:48: Do you guys fight a lot? - The Dog Pound I was at the dentist the other day, and the dentist was telling me about her favorite superhero movies. While I had the dental dam in, she told me that her favorite character was X-Man, and I realized she thinks Wolverine's name was X-Man. I couldn't say anything, and later it seemed too late, but now I'm worried that she's gonna have some dude bro, she's gonna say this to him, and they're gonna be really condescending. - Corey (and Falcor) 67:54 - Housekeeping 70:32 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Pearl, who asks: Why is the word "asshole" not censored on Yahoo Answers? Is it because the Christians are losing power? Quotes On Jelly Donuts "Jelly donut's just a closed-over danish that hasn't been circumcised!" - Griffin On a Lord of the Rings Wedding "Have a normal wedding but tell one person in the bridal party that it's a Lord of the Rings wedding." - Travis On Too Many Acapellas * Travis: "What was the wording of this contact? Like, you are hired, sight unseen? Just say yes?" * Lisa: "It was more like, we've seen your videos, we're very interested..." * Travis: "Were you lying?" * Lisa: "Yes." References Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Munch Squad